Auto racing or car racing, a popular spectator sport in the United States and around the world, is also becoming increasingly popular as a participant sport. Businesses have been created to capitalize on the increasing number of racing hobbyists. Currently, there are a total of more than 1,400 racetracks across the nation. A portion of these racetracks allow their customers to rent and drive sports cars around the tracks for racing experience. On average, these tracks charge between $200 and $700 per 5 laps for the racing experience, depending on the type of racing vehicle and pricing policies. Additionally, these businesses sell racing videos of the customers driving the sports cars. Statistically, 50%-85% of all racetrack customers purchase the videos from their racing experiences. In some cases, videos that were not sold are stored for 6 months and get partially sold later on to returning customers. On average, each racetrack receives about 10,000-50,000 customers per year.
Existing racing video capturing systems are primarily based on in-car cameras which are onboard with the race cars. For example, some racing video capturing systems include both a dashboard (or “dash”) camera for filming the racetrack ahead of the race car and a rear-view or pilot camera for filming the driver action. However, these existing systems do not provide sufficient control options by the customers and the resulting videos offer less than comprehensive racing experiences. As a result, the existing racing video capturing systems can compromise customers' willingness to purchase their racing videos after using the racetracks.